The Hall of Ruin
Overview The Hall of Ruin offers several different challenges, with a cumulative experience reward at the end based on which ones you completed. * The only thing you absolutely must do is kill enough wandering Undead Goblin Guardians to find four s. This will allow you to exit the scenario. ** End text: You Explored and Escaped the Hall of Ruin... ** Reward: 384 general and 24 AS&P * You can kill the Goblin King Irgolomok ** End text: You Killed Irgolomok... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * There are six Goblin Champions you can defeat in alcoves along the hall ** End text: You Defeated 6 Goblin Champions... ** Reward: 768 general and 48 AS&P * After defeating the Goblin Champions, you can defeat the Goblin Champion Spirits in the center section ** End text: You Defeated the Goblin Spirits... ** Reward: 512 general and 32 AS&P * If you've defeated Irgolomok, you can enter the Corridors of Torment ** End text: You Survived X Corridors of Torment... ** Reward: 128 general and 8 AS&P each (512/32 for all four) * You can take the Stones of Ruin that you collect from the Corridors and place them in the pedestal of Irgolomok's statue ** End text: You Recovered and Replaced X Stones of Ruin... ** Reward: 128 general and 8 AS&P each (512/32 for all four) The total possible reward is 3200 general and 200 AS&P Walkthrough 1. Unlocking Foes When you first enter the hall, there are NO enemies to fight. In order to encounter any foes, you will need to go to the far northwest and northeast corners, where you will find impressions of a clawed hand. Touching an impression once will cause a blue aura appear around it, touching it a second time will turn the aura green, and a third touch will extinguish the aura. Setting them both to blue will allow you to fight the Goblin Champions in the alcoves on each side of the map, and is also necessary to free Irgolomok. Setting both impressions to green will allow you to encounter wandering Undead Goblin Guardians. 2. Undead Goblin Guardians You can do the Goblin Champions and the Undead Goblin Guardians in any order, but for maximum efficiency (especially if you're also doing the Hidden Lair), start by setting the two northern impressions to green. Near the middle of the map is a passage with two doors, blocking access to a center section. For every guardian you kill, a large crack will appear in both of them. Once you kill seven guardians the doors are destroyed, allowing you to enter the center area. Each guardian you kill has a chance to drop one of the four s that you need to escape the Hall. Make sure you collect at least 3''' (4 if you're not planning to kill Irgolomok) before you move on to the next task. One of them will eventually drop a '''Petrified Goblin Eye, as well, although it may take more than one visit to the Hall to find it (you will only get it once). There are 14 guardians total. If you kill them all, you will get a note saying so (the text is colored red). You do NOT get any end reward for killing all the guardians. 3. Goblin Champions To kill the Goblin Champions, set the northern impressions to blue. For each champion you kill, you will see a corresponding symbol. The 6 champions are: * west side, north to south: ** - a split helmet ** - a broken sword ** - a cloven shield * east side, north to south: ** - charred breastplate ** - severed goblin hand ** - blood drenched arrow 4. The Goblin Spirits Once you've destroyed the doors and killed the Goblin Champions, head into the center section, where you will find a three-eyed giant's skull. It should have the same six symbols on it that you saw with the Goblin Champions: a split helmet a broken sword a cloven shield a charred breastplate a severed goblin hand a blood-drenched arrow When the symbols are in place and you examine the skull, one of the eyes will glow: left, middle or right. Go south of the skull and you will find three levers. Pull the one that corresponds to the eye that glowed. You will hear something to the north. If you pull the wrong lever you take some damage (20 points seen), but you can still pull the correct lever. Then, go back to the skull and then head north. Your escape path gets cut off by 6 Goblin Champion Spirits and you have to fight them one at a time. After you defeat them all, unless you've already killed Irgolomok, a knight's ghost will appear and will make the fight against the goblin king much easier. Otherwise you get slightly different text. 5. Irgolomok There are four mirrors in the southern part of the map: one in the SW corner, one just north of it (directly west of your starting location), one in the SE corner, and another one north of that (directly east of your starting location). Walk around to each of them and you will get a "Suddenly..." message for each one. If the northern impressions are blue, Igrolomok will be released as soon as you trigger the last mirror. Otherwise, he'll be released as soon as both impressions are blue. Once he's loose, you can change the impressions again and you will still encounter him. (If you release him before you're ready to fight him, don't worry. He has a "Flee Immediately" option before you enter combat, which you can use as many times as you want.) You CAN release and kill Irgolomok without dealing with the Goblin Champions and Goblin Spirits. However, if you've killed the spirits, Irgolomok will be scaled at 9+. Before you defeat them he's scaled at 14+, which is why fighting him before the spirits is not recommended. 6. The Corridors of Torment There are four doors throughout the level: one near the northeast impression, one near the northwest impression, one west of where you start, and one east of where you start. You've likely seen them already, but they can only be opened once Irgolomok is defeated. They lead to the four Corridors of Torment. In each Corridor there are four Greater Tormentors (scaled at 8+) and several enemies encountered at random. Initially the random enemies are scaled at 13+. Each Tormentor you defeat makes them easier: first 12+, then 11+, then 8+, and finally 6+ to hit. If you don't encounter them all before you get there, you will have to face them one at a time when you approach the end of the level. * NE door: The Frozen. 8 random enemies. * NW door: The Burned. 8 random enemies. * SE door: The Drowned. 7 random enemies. * SW door: The Butchered. 9 random enemies. At the end of each corridor you will find a , will receive a 64 general XP reward, and will get a handful of stamina points restored (11 to 31 SP observed). Then you will be returned to where you started in the Hall. NOTE: Be careful about entering the final square. Doing so is possible without having defeated any of the four Greater Tormentors in each of these four corridors. Missing those foes will not have any impact on your final rewards, but you will miss out on approximately 34-36 combat XP per combat. When you enter the square, you will automatically return to the main level and the door will be locked behind you whether all foes have been dispatched or not. 7. Stones of Ruin After you have the Stones of Ruin, go to where Irgolomok's body was when you first entered the Hall (directly south of the entrance, though there's not a direct path), and you will find a grand stone pedestal. "Use" the Stones of Ruin there, and you'll receive 64 general XP reward per Stone in your possession (if you don't have them all, you can come back and add the rest later). If you leave the Hall of Ruin without having used your Stones of Ruin, they will disappear from your inventory. 8. Escape Once you've completed everything, or all the parts you care to, go to the stone wheel in the north and "use" the Engraved Stone Blocks (128 general XP reward). After that you can spin the wheel and leave the Hall. If you did everything you will receive 3200 general experience and 200 to all skills and powers. If you want to know how much you would get for a specific combination of things, see the overview section and add together the experience rewards for those parts. The Hidden Lair To access the Hidden Lair, you need the Goblin Blood Scroll (acquired when you make your fourth or fifth visit to the Hall) and then you need to kill Irgolomok 7 times. After the 7th time, you have to visit Nollyr in Talinus before you can use the scroll. Once you've used the scroll in the correct location (a new "?" will appear on the map after you talk to Nollyr), you can come and go from the Hidden Lair at will during your visits to the Hall of Ruin. 26 wandering foes have been encountered during one run, worth 3-4 combat XP each. A group of 6 Guardian Goblin Spirits encountered in each of the two alcoves holding an unmovable block of stone in the southern part of the map, group of 4 Guardian Goblin Spirits in the two northern alcoves These foes are worth significantly more combat XP: 19-20 at 8+ and 9+ to hit with items possessing MR-lowering bonuses, and 24-28 combat XP at 12+ to hit, without those bonuses; SP values for one group: 1/6 = 75 SP, 2/6 = 90 SP, 3/6 = 100 SP, 4/6 = 103, 5/6 = 138 SP, 6/6 = 120 SP). Two Energy Beasts are also on this level, located in alcoves set into the inner wall, N of the yet inactive hand imprints found on the W and E sides of the map. Certain things in the Hidden Lair (levers to be reset, more specifically) require the northern clawed hand impressions in the main hall to be green, so it's easiest if you turn the impressions green before you enter, complete the tasks in the lair, then proceed with the rest of the scenario as normal. The green setting on the clawed hand impressions renders the levers in the Hidden Lair functional; activating the levers brings a statue to life, in turn; the statue then proceeds to remove those unmovable stone blocks for you, from each alcove, taking them to the area where it previously stood, where 9 goblin ghosts set to building a new statue, which will require 9 days to complete. Once you've accessed the Hidden Lair, you need to visit it 9 times to get the full reward. Once you've finished the 9th time, it will no longer accessible. The final rewards include a permanent bonus to MR, SP, or NV (your choice), and 50 Battle Markers. Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats Category:Ways to alter your base stats